The Legend of Zelda: Age of Waters
by FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious
Summary: Link and Zelda setteled down, forming a new Kingdom of Hyrule where peace reigns. But when their daughter Alixa is put to senior class, will everything be the same ..? Or do new dangers lurk in the deep ..? Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Skyloft's Annual Wing Ceremony

The Legend Of Zelda

The Age Of Water

Chapter 1; Skyloft's Annual Wing Ceremony

After dismounting her Crimson Loftwing, Alixa and her best friend, Zane, walked forward, their eyes gleaming. Alixa's brown gaze met her friend's blue stare, and they nodded. Today was the annual Wing Ceremony.

Headmaster Pipit signaled all of Skyloft's residents to begin the ceremony. His daughter, Eswan, an image of beauty, walked forward, her brunette hair and blue eyes matching her pale and tidy complexion. "My daughter, Eswan, will be the goddess of this century's ceremony. To become promoted to senior class," the air became deathly still as the minors listened in on how to become a major, "Eswan will take this statue, an offering to the Goddess, and set it off into the clouds, tied to a Sky Bird, which will fly around Skyloft's neighboring floating islands." he paused to make sure everyone was still listening, then continued on, "as the Sky Bird flies, the freshmen must try to obtain the statue. The first freshman to reach the statue will be promoted to senior class!" Everyone cheered after Pipit said this, and he smiled and motioned for everyone to settle down.

"Not only will they be promoted, but they will also fly to the Goddess Statue's platform, where they will place the offering on the pedestal and Eswan will then give her handmade sailcloth to the senior-to-be, and they must jump into the center of the Goddess's Circle, and will officially be a senior Knight-In-Training!"

As everyone cheered at this, Alixa looked over at her Loftwing, and began to softly stroke the side of his face, causing him to caw softly and rub against her fingers. When she looked back up, Pipit had the orange Sky Bird perched on his arm, and opened his mouth to speak one last time.

"Now I want a nice, _clean_," Pipit glared at the son of Peatrice and Groose, and his name was Duckan, and he ducked at this as Pipit continued, "Ceremony. Now … let the Ceremony … BEGIN!" He released the Sky Bird as everyone raced off the diving platforms and whistled for their Loftwings.

Duckan landed on his yellow Loftwing, while his two buddies Scree and Pluma landed on their greenish-gray Loftwings. Alixa landed on her rare Crimson Loftwing, hatched directly from her father and mother's Loftwings. She looked over to her friend, and smiled as Zane waved at her from his violet Loftwing, and Alixa brushed the red hair from her face as she looked to the side and saw her father waving. Alixa felt a rush of determination when their gazes met, since he had traveled all the way from the Surface to Skyloft just to see her compete made her want to prove herself, even if Link was okay with his daughter losing. Squinting her eyes, Alixa focused in on the statue, honing in all of her attention to that one object … _KERSPLAT!_

Alixa shook her head, as the essence of egg fell from her hair and into the clouds below. Looking up, Alixa yelped as she violently swerved to keep from getting hit in the face by another raw egg. Growling under her breath, Alixa flew forward and then, when she was under the statue, she grabbed it at the same time another pair of fingers did. As the bird let go, Alixa turned her head to see the surprised gaze of Zane, who shrugged and smiled, saying, "We'll stick together no matter what roomie!" causing her to laugh as they landed on the platform.

Eswan was already waiting their arrival, but glared at Alixa. "Look, Ginger," she snapped, using her evil nickname for Alixa, "ya gotta go so Zane and I can be left _alone_." Zane backed away is slight disgust as Eswan stepped towards him, fluttering her her eyelashes and giggling. Alixa found this somewhat flustering for some odd reason, and growled rather loudly, but gritted her teeth and glared at Eswan, holding up the statue that Zane's hand was still attached to.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Brunette_, Zane and I _both_ obtained the statue." Alixa said, a slight snarl in her throat. Looking somewhat embarrassed, Eswan looked away and stammered, "O-of course, I'll give you the …" then trailed off and looked exasperated. "I have only one sailcloth!" She cried and handed it to Zane who looked Eswan up and down rather fiercely, causing her to giggle flirtatiously, causing rage to boil in Alixa's chest for an odd reason.

Suddenly, Zane snapped his head back up to meet Eswan's gaze, and said, "Give me your shawl please." And Eswan handed it to him, saying, "Anything for _you_, Zane." and giggled, but then it dawned on her that the sailcloth and shawl were exactly alike, and Zane handed the shawl to Alixa, who took it gratefully, and the two leapt forward and off the side of the platform at the same time, leaving a rather sad, embarrassed, and flustered Eswan behind.

Tilting their bodies, Zane and Alixa laughed as they successfully landed in the center of the Circle, and gave each other high fives. After catching their breath, Alixa watched Zane and didn't notice she began to stare until he began to stare straight back. Her cheeks burning Alixa looked away as Zane started whistling innocently, and the two walked to the Knight Academy, where everyone was waiting for them at the entrance, Headmaster Pipit was the first to greet them, giving Zane a rough pat on the back.

"I knew you could do it, m' boy!" he bellowed, and then patted Alixa on the head, saying, "Great display of talent, just like your father." before handing them their new clothes. "Hey … I thought only one color was displayed each year, not two!" Alixa wondered aloud as she looked at her light red outfit, and then at Zane's dark red one.

"We don't." Instructor Owlan said, while Instructor Horwell stepped beside Owlan. "They're both the same colors, just not completely alike because the lighter one is more … erm … feminine." He had a slight sweat drop at this, and Alixa nodded, laughing. "Okay, I get it now. I'll … uh … go get dressed now." she said, and walked forward, searching the crowd for her father, only to be slightly disappointed when he wasn't there. Duckin shot her and Zane an angry glare, his amber eyes and spiked blue hair and screwy expression made Alixa laugh as she walked inside the empty building, and Zane burst into laughter too, his eyes watering as they both doubled over, and Alixa sighed. "Well, I guess we gotta go get dressed … roomie." Zane said, and headed for the restroom while Alixa nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

Sighing, Alixa took off her regular clothes and got into her Knight's outfit. While straightening her beret, Alixa wondered why Link wasn't there, and sighed, pushing the door open with her head down, but was surprised when she was embraced in a big hug and a male voice whispered into her ear, saying, "I knew you could do it."

Surprised, Alixa looked up into the blue gaze of Link. "Dad! I thought you left!" she said, while Link laughed himself. "Of course not! I wouldn't miss watching my daughter beat the son of Groose!" he laughed, and so did Alixa. Zane walked over, and his eyes widened as he saw Link. Bowing rather untidily, he uttered the word "Highness." before standing next to Alixa. Link and Zelda had become rulers of the Surface, and their Kingdom was made up of humans, Kikwis, Gorons, and many other races that left the shadows and stepped into the light of the new land named Hyrule, built about two years after the birth of Alixa, who is now sixteen.

Link shook Zane's hand, and Alixa laughed when Link's strength caused Zane to teeter back and forth until he was let go of. Link then seemed to stare at Alixa and Zane, but didn't say anything. "Well, I have to fly. Maybe you could visit us now that you're a senior." Link finally said while walking to the entrance of the Academy. Alixa's ears pricked when he said this, and she nodded rather happily, knowing he was right about that. Zane grabbed Alixa's hand, causing her head to shoot up. Looking over at him, she blushed when he landed a kiss straight on her lips.

After pulling back, Zane looked at her and smiled rather bashfully. "I've … always wanted to do that." he said, brushing his sleepy dirty blonde hair from his blue eyes. Alixa laughed and said, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." before walking towards the entrance herself.

"Where are you going?" Zane asked, his ears perked in curiosity. Alixa smiled, and said softly, causing Zane to catch her words by barely, "Somewhere I haven't been in

twelve years." And she went out the door, her father already off in the sky, everyone waving after him like a posse of idiots. Alixa raced through the crowd, everyone watching her as she cried, "DAD, WAIT!" and caused him to jerk back, searching for her, his Crimson Loftwing squawking in surprise. Jumping of the ledge, everyone let out a gasp of tension as Alixa fell unevenly when Zane hollered, "Alixa! WAIT UP!" surprising her.

Twisting herself as she hurtled towards the cloud barrier at a sickening pace, Alixa whistled for her Loftwing. Seeing a shadow cross over her, blocking out the sunset, Alixa held her breath, hoping it was her Loftwing. Suddenly, she felt herself compact with another force, and let out a yelp, thinking it was the cloud barrier, but was indeed somewhat surprised that it was only her Loftwing.

Hearing everyone cheering from Skyloft, Alixa smiled as Zane aligned with her left, and Link with her right. Shouting over the rush of the wind, Link shouted, "Are you crazy! You almost got killed! What are you doing!" before the green light of the passage to the surface came into view. "I'm coming home dad!" she cried, and Link smiled happily. "Ahem, your Highness, I-" but Zane was cut off when Link said, "I know, it was an accident. It's okay … in fact, I would rather you stay around Alixa at all times, you know her the best since you were the first child she met at Skyloft, and I know you know her well. I trust you around her." at which Link tilted his head slightly, then looked back at them, "In fact, you two remind me of a couple of crazy young adults when I was your age." he smiled, and laughed when Alixa and Zane said simultaneously, "Who?"

"Why, Zelda and I, of course!" Link chuckled as the two looked at each other, blushing as they did so. "Well, let's go!" Link shouted, and suddenly rushed into a kill-dive, along with Alixa, and finally Zane. Raising her hands, Alixa shouted, "WHOO!" as she held a death grip upon the saddle with her legs, and Link did the same, while Zane laughed as he sped ahead of them, forming a race between the three.

Once they reached the entrance, Alixa suddenly pulled back and stared down, the surface only a few moments away from her. "Alixa, it's okay." Link said, and went first to show her how simple it was, but Zane stayed and watched her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." he said, gazing at her gently. "But Zane, I just _have _to, I want to see Gigi, Gigs, and Gugi, I wanna see how the sun, clouds moon, and stars look from the _real _ground. I want to swim without limited space, I want to run without fear of falling, I wanna speak with Kokoro and Kiki, and, most of all, I miss my _mom_." she said, but her face showed she'd rather turn and fly back to her room at the academy.

As Alixa prepared to turn around, Zane grabbed her hand, and she smiled at his comforting touch. "If you can't do it alone, you'll have to do it with me." he said softly, smiling as she nodded in slight shyness, but sat sidesaddle, ready to slip off when he was. Keeping a firm grip on Alixa's trembling hand, Zane said, "You okay? You seem afraid." and Alixa looked at him. "I am afraid, but I'm also so excited. I feel like … like I could fly from the sun and back within seconds!" Zane laughed, and looked back at her smiling.

"So, you're ready then?" he asked, and Alixa nodded, steadying herself so she could dive properly. "Okay. One … two … three … JUMP!" and the two dove from their Loftwings, who headed back towards Skyloft. Alixa began to laugh as she saw the many bird statues, and Zane said, "Let's head for that one!", pointing towards a purple statue that was near an area that had a beautiful castle in the center of it, many small beings walking around. Alixa tilted her body in sync with Zane, and they headed for the statue, which was behind a barrier of trees that would hide them from view. Zane silently counted down from three to one, and they let go, landing behind a fat and twisty tree, gently floating down by their sailcloths.

Looking in from the shadows, Alixa felt like the four-year-old she was before she had been sent from this place to learn her defenses. Seeing all of the people, she felt like running and shouting 'Hi!' to everyone, yet she felt like puking her guts out and hiding for the rest of her life.

Taking a deep breath, Alixa and Zane walked towards and stood at the Hyrule Gates, and then looked at each other, nodded, and walked forward.


	2. Everyone Loves The Princess

Chapter 2; Everyone Loves The Princess

Walking towards a group of three Gorons, a Kikwi, and a Hylian, Alixa watched them laugh, slightly eavesdropping on their conversation. "Hey Gigs, what happened to my honey funnel earlier?" the Kikwi asked a rather rocky and bulky male Goron, who wore a red baseball cap on his head. "U-um … I dunno Kiki, m-maybe Gugi ate it?" he offered, looking rather nervous as Kiki's small brown furred body and cream colored belly shook with anger. "Liar!" she squealed, while Gugi, another rocky male Goron, looked offended, and Gigs jumped in fear of Kiki. "Hey, hey, hey! Kiki, cool it and lose it, it's okay." the Hylian said, and Kiki growled at Gigs, but then obeyed the brown-haired and green-eyed girl.

"Thanks Kokoro, we need our bro to play pranks on." the female Goron said, her hot pink bow standing out from her rocky body. "No problem Gigi." Kokoro said smiling.

"Anyways, why don't we all get some honey funnels?" Gugi offered, and everyone agreed, each of their stomachs rumbling, causing them to laugh.

Alixa's eyes widened when they began to turn around to get to the Yum Hive, and she tried to turn around and race away, and Zane tried to follow, But they weren't quite fast enough. "Freeze!" Gigs called, and the two stopped dead in their tracks. As the group approached, Alixa breathed quickly, wanting to die right then and there. As she slowly turned back around to face them, they all stood staring at her coldly, until suddenly Kokoro's face lit up and she gasped, and ran towards Alixa, squealing. Alixa was startled by the huge hug she was given, and Kokoro screamed, "TWELVE YEARS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WE TALK ABOUT YOU SEVERAL TIMES EVERY DAY!"

Before Alixa knew it, her old friends were exclaiming about her, throwing questions at her every which way. Once they were caught up, Alixa smiled and laughed, hugging everyone, and turned towards Zane. "Everyone, meet Zane!" she said, and everyone did the same thing to him as they did to Alixa, and she laughed at this. Walking over to Alixa, Kokoro said, "Do you think you could set me up with him, he's rather handsome." and Alixa suddenly laughed harshly. "I guess I forgot to mention he's my boyfriend." and Kokoro stood in embarrassment. "Don't worry, Kokoro, I know someone who works at the castle who was rather fond of you, and I'm sure he still is." Alixa said kindly, and Kokoro's face brightened.

After eating some honey funnels for dinner, they all stepped back outside and saw that the entire village had crowded around the building. Alixa looked around, and turned to Gigi, asking, "What on earth is so important?" the entire group seemed to hear her question, and busted out laughing. "What?" Alixa asked in frustration, the tips of her ears burning. "Why, it's _you_, of course!" Gugi said. "What? Me? I've never … oh yeah." Alixa said, and faced the crowd of villagers, and they all bowed to her as if she were some sort of goddess. Laughing, Alixa said, "Please, please, stand, everyone, resume your business!" and everyone stood, and simultaneously waved in regard to the princess, then walked away.

Zane hugged Alixa from behind, and she laughed after being surprised. "You handled that rather well." he whispered in her ear. "Thanks, it was more on instinct though, mother always said that even if I turned down going to Skyloft, I wouldn't need princess lessons, so I had to go anyway." Alixa said, and Zane let her go, as she suddenly gasped at the cobblestone streets, the moon reflecting off of them, making them shine a beautiful eerie blue, or a majestic silver, even opal and pearl.

She loved the festive glow of the many lanterns, and the way the torches of several different fires lit her path throughout the town, many citizens and shops up all the hours of the night and still during the day. After looking around the town, Alixa sat down and stared at the water, its silver, white, and blue glowing hues transfixing her. Suddenly, she was surprised by Zane when he picked her up and said, "It's time for you to get some rest." and carried her _all _the way to Hyrule Castle after telling everyone goodbye and goodnight. When he set her down at the entrance, she looked around. "Not much has changed about this place." she said, and her eyes widened when she had an idea.

Racing up the steps, Alixa was going to search for her old room when she collided with someone. "Ouch … sor-" but Alixa cut off when she looked into the blue gaze of the Queen Of Hyrule herself, otherwise known as Zelda, Alixa's mom. Zane was quiet, concealing himself within the shadows. Alixa stared at her mother, having only faint memories of her. Zelda stared straight back, her face nothing like the queens of a story. Her face was kind, gentle, and she had many emotions that danced through her crystalline blue eyes. Her gown wasn't stuffy or stupid, and Alixa uttered, "Hi."

Zelda smiled, and tears ran down her pale face, her strawberry-blonde hair somewhat toning her smile, making it look warm, and motherly. "I've waited so long sweetie, so long." and hugged Alixa tightly, and Alixa burst into tears, hugging her mother back. "I missed you so much momma." she said, happy to see her mother once again. Laughing, Zelda said, "Now that you're a knight _and _a princess, you wont have to miss me anymore." Zelda said, and Alixa suddenly asked, "Can I stay every other night, and visit every day?" Alixa asked, and Zelda said, "You think so much like your father, that was the plan he thought up."

Alixa smiled, and hugged her mom again, crying as Zelda cooed to her rather soft and sweetly. After they both settled down, Zelda finally said, "Zane, you can come out now." catching Zane of guard, and he yelped in surprise at his name being said, but he did as he was told.

Kneeling, Zane tried to be courteous, but Zelda laughed and signaled with a wave of her hand to say that he needn't do such things and that he was a friend, not an ally. Nodding, Zane smiled and graciously sat next to Alixa, the halls echoing with their laughter. "Well, I'll take you both to your bedchambers, and maybe we'll see what happens tomorrow." Zelda said, clasping her dainty hands together in an original fashion. Nodding, Zane stood obediently, but Alixa had _other _plans in mind.

"Mother, I'm not tired." she said with a slight tone, but Zelda laughed and said, "Yes, I remember my days as princess, and you probably aren't used to going to sleep early, but I promise, I'll make it up to you tomorrow." and then turned and began to gracefully glide as she guided the two.

Suddenly halting at a door that was painted a beautiful blue, Zelda turned and motioned for Zane. "This is your bedchamber, and we welcome you to stay for this will permanently be yours, for you are like a prince to us, having associated with Alixa as long as we would have had any princess her age do." Zelda said, and Zane nodded and muttered a flattered thanks, then entered the room with a gasp. Smiling, Alixa bid him goodnight and followed her mother to a door painted red with the Hylian Crest carved upon the door in gold. Smiling, Alixa nodded to her mom, but before she could walk inside, she got tangled in Zelda's gaze.

Before Alixa knew it, they were embracing as Zelda stroked her head, crying and saying, "Oh, my baby girl … my little baby girl … I love you so much … I missed you." and Alixa cried too, happy to be with her full family at last.


	3. Pretty Little Secret

Chapter 3; Pretty Little Secret

After waking the next day, Alixa walked around the castle, smelling the daffodils in the regal courtyard, walking across the golden bridge upon the shallow natural fountain pond in the castle grounds, even reading some carvings engraved upon a bench in the auditorium. Watching her father train his apprentice, Sasha, a sixteen year old sheikah with silvery white hair, got somewhat boring and dull. "Hey dad?" Alixa called when they rested to get ready for _real _fencing. "Yea?" he asked, uttering his thanks after catching a water satchel from Sasha. "What … well … what can I do?" she asked, and Link began listing off the many things she could do.

"You could go to the Library, check the Coliseum, or …" he trailed off when he saw her yawn in boredom. "Or maybe you could swordplay against Sasha." grinning, Link watched Alixa's ears prick at this. Zane, who had been busy checking out Castle Town, walked in, breathless from searching for Alixa all day, in other words, after lunch, worried that something had happened to her. Running up to Alixa, he hugged her, and she hugged him back, having not known what happened to him either.

After Zane cleared his throat, Alixa opened her eyes wide and stepped away, and both blushed and smiled sheepishly. "W-what did I miss?" Zane stuttered. Link's grin widened when Alixa gripped her father's gift; the Master Sword. "Oh, Alixa was just getting ready for a swordplay against my apprentice, Sasha." Zane looked at the two in surprise, and laughed. "Daughter vs. Apprentice, eh?" Zane said, then his eyes brightened up. "Oh! I gotta capture this moment!"

Pulling out the all new Picto Cam, Zane pushed a few buttons and began to film Alixa as she sharpened her blade, saying "The one and only Alixa, Princess of Hyrule herself, and only known child of Link, is about to go into battle with Sasha, the only known apprentice of the King of Hyrule himself." and made random noises that sounded like battle music. Laughing, Alixa polished her blade, and stood up, ready for battle. Sasha stood herself, her sword ready.

Alixa felt a sudden course of adrenaline race through her spine, and she stood taller, her tunic glowing deep crimson in the sun, the Master Sword giving off a sudden golden glow as Alixa's eyes glowed a deep amber brown, her hair shining like strands of brown, copper, red, and blonde in the dusty summer breeze. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as even Link himself, who had seen many magnificent things, was awestruck beyond words, his mouth hanging open at his daughter. Sasha seemed to gulp at the serious gaze Alixa put on, her brow becoming somewhat damp, and Zane couldn't help but let the audio go silent as he gasped subconsciously at the sight.

After shaking his head, Link smiled inwardly at the way his daughter looked, and signaled for the match to begin. Leaping forward with a rather nervous battle cry, Sasha leapt into battle as she was accustomed to doing when training with Link, yet was silenced at the small twitch of Alixa's mouth becoming a small, barely recognizable smirk. Making a slight movement that averted her gaze from Alixa's for a moment, Sasha turned back and gasped when she saw Alixa was nowhere to be found.

Hearing a sudden voice in her ear, Alixa whispered "I'm not my father you know." which caused Sasha to whirl around with her sword out at the speed of lightning, and hit against something, followed with a loud cry. After the dust cleared, Sasha saw Alixa lying on the ground, injured. Sasha gasped and rushed towards Alixa, who was apparently unconscious and had been clutching her side. Link sat up, and his eyes widened and he clutched the arms of his seat in fear for his daughter. Zane stayed put, because he was trying to keep from hurting Sasha as he boiled in anger of Alixa getting hurt when he could've stopped it.

As Sasha leaned forward, she set Alixa's hand away from where she was supposedly wounded, and leaned in close for an inspection. Suddenly, Alixa grabbed her sword and put its flat against the back of Sasha's neck, and forced her to the ground on her knees, pinning her arms, tying them behind her back. Alixa then circled around Sasha, who looked at her not with fear, anger, jealousy, hatred, or envy, but with wonder, curiosity, fondness, and respect.

Alixa leaned forward and stared directly into Sasha's eyes with the same bold gaze she held before the battle, and smirked, saying, "Yet, I'm very much like my father."

Link walked out onto the grounds, and said, "What ..? I … wow." and just stared at Alixa with pure wonder, and smiled. "I'm so proud of you Alixa. I'll admit, I didn't expect you to be that good." he laughed, and Zane walked to Alixa and they stared at each other, and suddenly kissed, and Alixa could feel Zane trembling.

When they broke, he looked at her, his eyes watering. "Alixa, don't do that again!" and he hugged her, causing them to slightly shake as he still trembled. Link gazed at them both, and sighed rather loudly as he smiled softly, his gaze becoming somewhat distant. Turning to him, Alixa said, "Yes, father?" and Link looked up at her after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, I was thinking … someday you and Zane will get married and rule this country in place of Zelda and I." he smiled, and Alixa stepped closer to Zane, who curled his arm around her in an unconsciously protective way. "I think we'll be headed to the library." Zane said, and Link nodded, chuckling and untying Sasha, who looked at them in yearning. "Wait, Sasha, you wanna come?" Alixa asked, looking at Zane expectantly, who nodded in agreement. Sasha nodded rapidly, and ran towards them, her silver hair, olive skin, and green eyes reflecting her curiosity.

Link bid them farewell, and they headed off for the library, Zane finally stopping his shaking, and Sasha was trying not to shoot questions at the two. Once they reached the library, Alixa gasped at the many shelves and stories and rooms filled with scrolls, books, papers, even tablets. Stepping inside, Alixa saw arrows with labels, and saw that they were titled things such as _'Genres'…'Authors'...'Levels'_… things like that.

All doors had labels, and all the labels led somewhere … except to a small door that was made of stone instead of wood, and had cryptic markings upon it. The stone was an odd violet color, and the markings were black, gold, and blue.

Walking towards the door, Alixa tried the handle, which was bronze from all the rust collected upon it. The handle creaked, as did the door, and Alixa placed her hand on the door pane and grunted as she tried to open the door, but stopped with no avail, except the door was open about a crack. Growling, her gaze became firm, and she stepped forward, gripping the door again.

Something made Alixa feel she _had _to open the door, and if she didn't, she had _no idea _what would happen. Keeping her hands, arms, legs, feet, and spine steady, Alixa closed her eyes and focused on her strength, and, somewhere in the back of her mind, a bright golden light shone and she pulled as hard as she could, and heard a loud, rusty screeching noise and opened her eyes to see a luminescent light coming from in the room, causing her to shield her eyes.

Stepping forward, Alixa's eyes soon adjusted to the light, and saw that the room was made of gold, copper, silver, marble and many other minerals that were being illuminated by the sun shining through the stain glass roof of the room. In the center, Alixa squinted because all she saw was a large bright light, as if a star were being held within the room. Walking slowly, Alixa ignored the door as it closed behind her, and she approached the 'star' carefully.

After a closer look, Alixa gasped when she saw that it was a pool of golden liquid … with a figure encased under its surface. Transfixed, she reached towards the liquid, and felt her blood rush throughout her veins in an indescribable way as her hand broke the surface, and gasped as her hand glowed, the form of the legendary triforce appearing upon it, glowing with one of the most righteous of lights Alixa had ever seen.

Squinting, Alixa saw that the figure was a girl about her age, and was rather beautiful, the girl's long sun bleached golden hair and bronzed tan skin went perfectly with her cream colored dress that had golden designs. Reading the stone that was engraved in the ground in front of the pool, representing a label, Alixa gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth, seeing that it said "Queen of Hyrule"

Backing up, Alixa realized the closeness she was to tears, and couldn't keep from letting them spill over, and she jumped when she heard Zane call, "Alixa? We need to go! It's time for dinner!" Rushing from the room, Alixa couldn't keep back the tears that kept raining down her cheeks as she coughed up painful sobs.

Stepping out and gasping in slight surprise, Alixa ran into Zane, still crying, just blindly trying to get away from the room whilst ignoring Zane's calls of, "Alixa ..? What's wrong! Alixa!" and raced from the library, anger and sadness boiling in her veins, her chest beginning to throb as her shoulders became weighed down in anxiety.

Yet Alixa pushed on, wanting to be alone, wanting so hard to change everything, to believe that what she saw wasn't true, and she found herself picking up a pillow inside her bedchamber, and screaming as she took it and threw it at the wall in anger, venting out her frustration, and saw all of the pictures of her and her parents on the shelves, and cried, angrily pushing them all off of the shelves, feeling like she had been replaced by another girl when she was gone, and kicked those pictures into the wall, sitting on the couch and putting her head in her hands, just staring at the floor in complete unbelief.

Straightening up, Alixa finally kicked up the courage to get ready for dinner, putting on a golden dress with a white lacy pattern, and beautiful orange inscriptions following the pattern. Preparing her makeup, Alixa decided that she would just wear gold lip gloss incase she had to be 'excused' for a meltdown. Stepping from the room and silently closing the door, Alixa finished braiding the gold bands into her hair and pinned the triforce into the base of her hair, ignoring the dark and broken mess of chaos she was leaving behind.

Taking a deep breath, Alixa allowed herself to momentarily forget about what she saw in the library, and walked into the dining hall, sitting down gracefully and trying not to laugh when she saw Zane's nose drip a long line of blood as she looked at him. Link smiled, and Zelda raised her glass in a formal way to address the feast to begin.

"So," Link began, starting a conversation with Zane' "how've you been taking care of my daughter?" he asked, and Alixa nearly choked on her water as she took as sip, saying, "Father!" in a surprised way, but deep in her head a small voice asked, _"Or should I even call you that?" _Link glanced at Alixa, and looked at her hand which supported her chin, and his eyes widened as he saw the triforce, and Alixa knew he knew what she knew immediately.

Getting up, Alixa looked at Link, the tears threatening to spill again, and Zelda looked at them in confusion, as did Zane. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alixa asked, and Link opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out, and Alixa waited, and began to cry as she said, "Yeah, just forget it, I'm going home, tell _replacement dummy _about the _splendid _time I had visiting her." and, without a word, Alixa strode out, Zane looking between the two, not even knowing what to say or do but glare at them as if to say, _"I hope you know the damage you've done." _before going after Alixa, who was already dressing and getting ready to go back to Skyloft to forget about ever existing in Hyrule at all, but cried in frustration when she knew she couldn't do that.

Zane stood at her door, listening close, his ear pricked for any noise at all, and stepped away slightly, his face falling and ears drooping as he heard Alixa crying, but cleared his throat softly and knocked on her door, saying, "Hey … time for us to get going before complete sundown." and Alixa's voice could be heard as she hoarsely replied, "Okay, I'm coming." and stepped out of the door, having totally cleaned the room and packed her things, leaving the dresses and a letter behind, but kept the Master Sword, and said to Zane with a sad and rather weak smile, "I'm ready, lets go home."


	4. A Twist Of Romance

Chapter 4; A Twist Of Romance

Riding on her Crimson Loftwing again, Alixa had been silent since she and Zane had arrived home, and that was three months ago. Zane and everyone had questioned her, bribed her, even threatened! But all Alixa did was stay silent, and she had begun to fly even more frequently than before. Sighing, Alixa looked at the entrance to the Surface, and sniffed, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek. Having been one of the lucky students who was permitted Night Flight training, she looked at the moon in depression, and finally decided to stop by the Lumpy Pumpkin and see how Kina was doing, considering how her father, Pumm, had passed away recently, about five days ago really.

Swooping by the entrance, Alixa jumped from her Loftwing and landed squarely on the ground in front of the Lumpy Pumpkin's entrance. Rolling her shoulders, Alixa walked into the Pumpkin, and Kina's son, Dusty, greeted her, his identical twin brother, Dustin, doing the same, both shaking her hands as her arms crossed to allow them to do so. Kina was on the stage, singing while the other two twins, Derrick and Darren, played the drum and guitar for her. All of the brothers looked exactly the same, except for their eyes color, and only Alixa and Zane knew this because the six were like best buds, in fact, they were best buds, making up the 'Secret Society of P.U.N.K.I.N.' which stood for nothing really, they were all five and six year olds, thinking that abbreviated letters made them sound more important.

Laughing, which was something Alixa had almost forgotten to do, she shook their hands back, and uttered the 'secret code'. "Punkin beats pumpkin." Which made them nod and allow them to the upper story of the bar. Ever since Link had caused the chandelier to fall and break, Kina decided to let the boys have the upper room, and they used cardboard as walls to close off anyone who tried to invade their 'meetings', and Alixa dragged them all up the stairs, considering how strong she was for a woman her age.

Shutting the doors the boys had built whenever they were thirteen and Alixa and Zane were twelve, Alixa looked at them all seriously. "I don't know if I'm the princess anymore." she said, and the boys looked at her as if she were joking, but when she looked back, they realized that she wouldn't joke about that sort of thing. Sitting at the round table in the middle of the room that had exactly six chairs around it, the quartets looked at her in one fluid motion, Dustin's green eyes, Dusty's blue eyes, Derrick's brown eyes, and Darren's hazel eyes glinted seriously. Alixa blushed, knowing that they still had their crush on her, and she felt sorry for them, since they swore to never marry unless she took their hand.

After the awkwardness of the moment passed, Alixa explained all that happened from entering the library to her time at home and how she finally decided to tell someone. The brothers faces each turned red at their precious Alixa getting hurt and scarred so badly like that, and they each growled, but then shook their heads and looked at her again. "What you should do is check and see if you read the entire label." Dustin said, and the other three nodded, and, to lighten the mood, Derrick continued, "And what you should _also _do is try out my mantis and pumpkin concoction I like to call 'The Zesty Pesty'." and everyone laughed at this.

Sighing, Alixa nodded and said, "Thanks, and hey, I'll try it." and the four looked at her, Dusty saying, "You're always gonna be our best customer." and they all sat and watched in a strange wonder as Derrick walked over to a counter and opened the cabinet to get an automatic juicer, bowl, automatic meat grinder, miniature pumpkin, a cage of mantises, and a flavoring mix. Setting down the tray, Derrick washed the pumpkin and then began to juice it in the juicer, the juice going into the bowl. As the pumpkin was being juiced, Derrick took out three mantises and set them in the air locked cage like glass container, then closing the container and switching it to 'On' while taking the pumpkin juice and letting it simmer, and then taking the meat and adding it, stirring the mixture until it was a somewhat yellow-green color, and he added the flavoring, which was fish and beef.

After the cooking was over, Derrick brought the bowl over, along with a bag, and Alixa saw that Zane had come in without her notice as he sat his chin on her cheek. Taking the spoon, everyone stared at her, and she dipped it in the bowl, and then placed it to her lips ever so dramatically, and finally tried some of it. "Hmm … it's sorta like cuccoo pie." and with that, the other boys got up and high-fived Alixa and they each got a bowl, except Zane and Alixa shared theirs, hoping the boys wouldn't realize they were a couple.

Feeling something slip into her hand, Alixa looked down and saw a small silver circle, and looked closely until she saw it was a ring. Her eyes widening, Alixa gasped and looked over at Zane, who smiled and blushed, whispering in her ear, "Alixa Methania Hylia, will you marry me?" and Alixa nodded, her eyes shining rather brightly as she beamed.

Derrick, Dusty, Darren, and Dustin were looking at Alixa and whispering. Alixa looked at them and suddenly realized something; they knew and were okay with it. Smiling, she looked at them and said, "Hey, Darren, I still need a bridesmaid of honor." and everyone laughed at his expression as Alixa winked at him and smiled in her classy charm.

"So, when's it gonna be, what kind, and where?" Alixa asked, and Zane lowered his ears and muttered something that was seemingly inaudible to Alixa, but the Quartet apparently heard what he said, and apparently it was something Alixa wasn't gonna like too much. "What?" she asked, and Zane looked at her and repeated, "We're going to get married at a royal wedding in a week at Hyrule Castle."

Alixa shot up at this, but decided to prove everyone wrong, and act fine with the situation. In fact, Alixa _was _fine with it, and she smiled at Zane, who smiled back her. "Well, I'll be able to further inspect the label, and maybe I might figure something out and rearrange an apology. Oh, and who's coming?" Alixa asked curiously, and Zane looked away, and said rather quietly, "All of the residents on the Surface, and those who live at and around Skyloft …" Alixa nodded, and thought about all of the public exposure she would be receiving on that day, and shivered subconsciously.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make this week last." she sighed, and the others laughed, as Zane and Alixa looked at each other. "Well, we better get going to hyrule castle, and make the preparations for Hyrule's annual Wedding Festival, or, as its real name is, the Festival Of The Goddess's Bonding." and Alixa gasped at the beauty of the name. Nodding, they were bidden farewell until the upcoming Sunday.

Alixa looked at Zane, who was glowing in the dark from so much blushing. Alixa laughed under her breath and mounted her Loftwing, as did Zane, and they rode towards the Surface, Alixa hoping everything was normal between her and her parents …

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL HER THAT SHE HAD THE WRONG IDEA BEFORE SHE LEFT! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU EVEN LET HER IN THE LIBRARY, YOU KNOW HER ATTENTION DEPHISCENT DISORDER WOULD LEAD HER TO THAT! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT GIRL IS, AND THINKS IT'S HER REPLACEMENT!" Zelda screamed at Link, tears running down her face as she spoke of the body of the Great Fairy, who was meant to _aide _the next queen of Hyrule when the time was right.

Link was calm with Zelda, understanding that she was only concerned for their daughter, how _was _their real daughter. Link sighed and left the room, not wanting to begin an argument, but was stopped when he opened the door and saw Sasha in the position as if to eavesdrop by the door. Looking at Link, she had tears running down her face, and she seemed thinner than usual, and fear flickered in her eyes.

But, to Link's surprise, before he could say anything, Sasha straightened up and looked him boldly in the eye, tears still running down her face as she choked out, "Sir, you two shouldn't worry about Alixa, she _does _strongly carry your blood, and your wisdom and courage with it," taking a deep breath, Sasha still glared at Link, but before he could point out how out of line she was speaking at the moment, Sasha continued, "and if she really is your daughter, I suggest you don't give up on her so easily." and with that, Sasha boldly turned and walked down the stairs, only Link noticing the small Triforce symbol forming upon her hand as she went …

Yawning, Alixa woke and blinked groggily, having camped under the castle ground's drawbridge the previous night. Suddenly screaming, she scooted back as Zane laughed, having been looking at her straight in the face. Alixa sat up and splashed water at him, already woken up from the sudden startle. Laughing, the two teens splashed at each other, and Zane lost after getting his _precious _hair wet, causing Alixa to laugh as he fiddled with his golden locks in major concentration, causing him to stick his tongue out slightly and cross his eyes as he focused on his hair.

"C'mon drama _king_, we should get going before anyone notices us." Alixa said, and, with that, she left Zane to continue his hair-tisan work, which forced Alixa to throw a rock at him, and she laughed as she heard him shout, "Hey!" and the sound of his feet as he began to chase her, and they raced into the castle, both running into Link.

"Geez, is this our form of a dramatic entrance all the time around here!" Alixa cried, and Zane laughed. Link chuckled, then looked at Alixa sorrowfully, but then smiled as they exchanged apologies and claimed to have forgotten about it and are moving on. "So, can't wait for Sunday dad." Alixa smiled, and Link nodded. "I've got everything ordered, now all we need is for you to pick out the ballroom decor, and your dress, then we'll need you to choose the maid of honor …" Alixa stared at Link as the list went _on _and _on_.

As he motioned for Zane to follow after the long list was finished, he claimed they needed to have a 'Father-Fiancé Talk' and Alixa mouthed out the word 'Library' from behind Link's shoulder, and Zane nodded almost microscopically, and Alixa hurried off to check and see if she really had overreacted.

Reaching the Library, Alixa ran towards the door and pushed open, and hurried quickly towards the label, and read, with much surprise, "Thalia, the Fifth and most powerful Great Fairy, also known as the Princess Fairy, meant to guide the next Queen of Hyrule through Dark Times until the next queen takes rule." Alixa then noticed that the girl had fairy wings of gold and white, causing her to feel guilty.

Sighing, she turned and came face-to-face with Sasha, who hugged her almost immediately. "I told them not to give up on you! Oh, and girl, I can't _wait _for the wedding!" she said happily, and Alixa said, "Yea, neither can I. Seems like at least _someone _didn't give up on me! You wanna help me make preparations? We could become good friends." Alixa offered, and Sasha said, with much enthusiasm, "Yea! It could be like a girls night out." and Alixa laughed, and nodded in agreement as they headed for Castle Town, on their proclaimed girls night out.


	5. This Wedding's Gonna Be Different

Chapter 5; This Wedding's Gonna Be Different

Staring at the ballroom floor, Alixa almost asked for a pair of sunglasses considering how bright the room was … again. "Uh … Sarah, do you … oh goodness, do you think it looks good enough to say Din carved this herself?" Alixa asked, speaking of one of the three goddesses of old. Laughing and rubbing the back of her neck in secret envy, Sasha looked around, "I don't know, it's a pretty close call." Looking over at her, Alixa felt a small amount of guilt at the fact that she had everything without having to ask, and Sasha put her blood, sweat, and tears into _small_ things that, half the time, she loses.

"Y'know, maybe, for our honeymoon, Zeke and I could bring you along, and we could show you what it's like living in the clouds, and you could take us to your place." Alixa said, and Sasha sort of snorted, thinking that she was joking. Alixa touched Sasha's shoulder, helping Sasha realize she wasn't kidding. "And I want you to be my Royal Maid of Honor … please." Laughing, Sasha accepted the idea, and Alixa smiled at her in gratitude. "Well, I think that tomorrow will be perfect, you?" Alixa asked, and Sasha nodded, before giving off a huge yawn.

"Well, I guess I gotta be off, first I have to search for the dress, then notify Mum that she'll be having royal visitors … gracious goodness, I definitely have to get ready." she sighed, and added another stressful yawn. Laughing, Alixa shook her head and said, "Chick, with everything you do, I am surprised that your head doesn't bust into millions … no, billions of tiny pieces. Which is why I had my servants do all of this for you." Alixa smiled, and Sasha sighed in relief, the anxiety glittering in her crimson eyes quickly leaving.

Laughing, Alixa yawned and stretched. "Well, lets get to bed." she said, and Sasha nodded in agreement. Making sure all of the preparations were complete, and that all of the workers had left, Alixa and Zane met up for a rather late dinner, considering that they wouldn't be allowed to speak to or see each other until the wedding began. Alixa yawned rather loudly, causing her to blush. Zane laughed, then made a face until giving out a larger yawn. Alixa playfully smacked his shoulder, saying, "Show off." Zane looked her in the eyes, and said, "Yea, well, you … uh … I … ah, forget it." he held his hands up in a defeated manner, and Alixa looked at him, pretending to be reproachful. After a few moments of fake glaring, the two busted up in laughter.

After their meal was finished, the couple bid each other farewell and went to their bed chambers, only daring to wonder what the next day would be like.

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

Sitting in her dressing room, Alixa bounced her leg nervously, Sasha braiding silver and golden bands in her hair, constantly muttering random things under her breath. Alixa had showed Sasha's dress to her earlier that day, and Sasha fell in love with it immediately. It was pure white with gold and black lacings, and a white ribbon that went around the stomach and was tied in the back, and it had the Shiekah mark in the front in the middle in black and white, and the entire dress was made of silk. Sasha had black and gold pearls laced within her silvery-white hair, and Alixa bit her lower lip, hoping that she looked just as appealing.

Alixa's dress was all white, and her veil had cream and white roses in it, along with a fitted in tiara on the top, the veil piece was a simple white shroud, and the gold and silver bands were connected to the back, some hanging loose, the rest braided in her hair along with more roses of white and cream. After her hair was finished, Alixa stood up and Sasha walked out of the room, telling everyone that the princess was ready.

After gaining her courage, Alixa walked out and over to Link, who offered his arm and of which Alixa took with an excited smile, and she could see tears welling in his eyes, before the music started and the doors began to open as Link got ready to give Alixa away. Taking in a deep breath for the last minute, Alixa and Link looked forward and walked forward, the Bridal March ringing out as everyone gaped at Alixa in wonder, her tomboyish looks having melted away in her more beautiful state. Alixa glanced at Link, who winked at her quickly, and Alixa held back a small laugh.

Zane, who was in the traditional black and white tux, was obviously trying not to gape at Alixa himself, but his nose began to bleed. Worried, Alixa "dropped" her bouquet as a distraction, as everyone turned with a gasp to watch her, and Zane quickly hurried around, looking for something to use. Luckily, he brought out his hankerchief at the right timing before it was too noticeable, and Alixa probably figured out why the grooms always had the hankie in their front pocket.

After Alixa was facing him, she smiled as she held her bouquet, and he smiled straight back at her, the priest, who was actually Professor Owlan, walked forward, holding a bible, and began reading from it, giving them their vows until finally reaching the end. "Do you, Alixa Methania Hylia, take Zane Keith Solana as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked Alixa, who smiled and looked straight at Zane, saying, "I do." who smiled at her. Turning to Zane, Owlan then asked, "Do you, Zane Keith Solana, take Alixa Methania Hylia as your lawfully wedded wife?" in which Zane responded, while smiling at Alixa, "I do." Owlan then shut the book, and smiled, saying, "I now pronounce you two husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Alixa smiled as Zane slowly raised her veil, and then kissed her.

After the kiss broke, Alixa threw the bouquet. All the other girls, including Kiki, Gigi, and Kokoro, scrambled for the flowery cluster, but Zane and Alixa laughed when Sasha, who was busy trying to shoo off a horde of men, had the bundle land onto the tip of her sword that she was busy pointing, and she curiously took the bouquet off and then blushed when she realized what it was. Afterwards, the bridal party held place, and Alixa realized that the Quartet had all gathered around Sasha, but Alixa laughed sadly when she realized Sasha only had eyes for the cake … and, possibly, Dustin.

As the cake was brought in, Alixa and Zane were filmed as they cut the splendiferous tower of goodness, and, after taking their first pieces, Zane looked Alixa in the eyes affectionately, and she did the same … until smashing her piece into his face and laughing as he blindly tried the same, only to be unfortunate due to her veil saving her from damage. Gigs raced for a piece from the honey coated layer, but blushed when his large hand brushed Kiki's much smaller one.

Standing and smiling after finishing her cake, Alixa neatly addressed everyone by tapping her spoon against her wine glass that was filled with the finest milk, Lon Lon Ranch's specialty. After everyone's attention was upon Zane and she, Alixa said, "I'd like to thank all of you who have come here, and I have a few words to say for certain people here. To Zelda, for being an amazing mother, even though I only have my first existing memories of you from a few months ago, and a perfect role model for all princesses and queens of all places. To Link, for being the awesome father, and a fitting hero and king of the land, and being there, even if you're fashionably late. Kokoro, Kiki, Gugi, Gigs, and Gigi, for never forgetting about me, even after twelve years, and still being my awesome buddies. The Quartet, for your helpful jokes when mine would get dull. To Sasha, for being a real gal pal when I need it, and for holding back your envy, even if my riches hung in your face. And finally to Zane, for pushing the hair from my face and slapping my back when I need it, and being there through all the riptides and sunny days we've had, from when I moved in with you to when we moved out into the academy. And everyone else here, for coming and enjoying this moment that will be recorded in history." until sitting down, and Zane smiled and said his thanks, which everyone then cheered, raising their glasses and everyone's voices rang throughout the land as they cried, happily, "TO HYRULE!"

When their flight had arrived, Alixa, Zane, Sasha, and the Quartet all mounted their Loftwings. Sarah had actually been trained as a young girl in the basics for riding a Loftwing, and secretly had her own Golden Loftwing, and all members of the gang took off, waving and laughing in the way they do. After they left the realm of the Surface, Sasha looked at Alixa and said, "Where are we going to go to first?"

Looking straight ahead, Alixa laughed and said, "I think we'll be headed to Skyloft. It is, after all, about time to catch up with brunette and dandelion." Sasha was confused, until Derrick explained to her that dandelion and brunette were the nicknames for Eswan and Duckin, and that they were enemies, and then Zane added why they were enemies. Sasha then laughed at how ridiculous the two seemed, and everyone prepared to dive.

Gliding low over Skyloft, Alixa suddenly swerved to one side, she and her Loftwing squalling madly. Everyone looked at her as she spun out of control, at first thinking it was a joke until she fell off her Loftwing, which went after her in a nosedive of loyalty. Screaming in bloodcurdling horror, Alixa fell, gasping when she came to this bright light that collided with her body along with what tried to rip her away; a black tornado. Vanishing from sight, Alixa's screams echoed throughout the skies as everyone grouped to where she was last seen, and looked at Zane as he sucked in a sharp, horrified breath at his love being lost, especially without a trace or clue as to where she is or how to find her.


	6. To Talk With A Leif

Chapter 2; To Talk With a Leif

Shaking her head, Alixa sat up and looked around, realizing the great pain in her side. Feeling her ribcage, she gasped in and figured she must've broken a rib or two, but luckily, she had the bandages on … _'Bandages!' _Alixa sat up with a jolt, wondering where they came from, where she was, and who had helped her. As her vision focused, she took in another sharp, painful intake of breath while she realized she must be in the far, more dangerous side of Hyrule, where a certain married couple and their niece had been murdered by a infestation of keese and … something else.

"It's about _time _you woke. Oh, and _thanks _for crashing through my roof."

Alixa spun around, startled. Seeing a girl about seventeen of age in front of her with golden hair in a French braid and ears that showed she was Hylian, Alixa saw she was wearing a green T-shirt, green shorts, a belt and sash that both held a sword, shield, and crossbow, along with a quiver filled with arrows that illuminated with magic.

"Who are you?" Alixa asked, and the girl replied with, "None of your business." before turning away then back and handing Alixa a potion that would help regain her health. Realizing the potion was a red and gooey heart potion, Alixa nodded her thanks and drank, then shivered as she felt her body heal somewhat, but cursed her strong Hylian bones at not healing as simply as that. Looking behind her as Leif turned away to clean out the jar the potion was held in, Alixa saw a small house that seemed more like a handcrafted shelter, but when Alixa squinted, she could see that the inside of the house was clean, so the outside must've never really been cared for … or used as a disguise.

Coughing as her rib pained her again, Alixa saw the girl had turned to her and was watching her with a sharp yet curious eye. "Now, princess, tell me how you got here." she said, and Alixa, startled, cried, "How do you know who I am!" The girl laughed and sat down from her crouching position, and replied with, "I'm Hylian too, y'know. I know about Link, Zelda, and you." Alixa nodded, and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't know how I got here …" she mumbled, looking down at her hands, seeing her wedding ring on her ring finger. Flicking her head up quickly, Alixa remembered everything, from the wedding to the flight, and then the "Black tornado …" Alixa murmured, and the girl's ears pricked as she looked from the ground and up to Alixa's face with curiosity clouding her gaze, her blue eyes shining bright with evasiveness, but in a way as if she wondered if the princess were safe to be around or not.

Standing up, Alixa began racing towards where she figured Hyrule was, considering how she could barely see the top of the castle on the horizon. Tripping and falling though, Alixa cried out as she tripped and fell on the side with her fractured ribs, and realized she was in a dark pink gown with white leggings, and no shoes, her hair pulled away in a french braid similar to the other girl's.

"Where's my outfit?" Alixa asked demandingly, her eyes scanning the area for her tunic and weapons, or at least her wedding dress. Walking over, the girl sighed and shook her head, outstretching her hand to Alixa. Alixa allowed her to be helped up, looking at the girl in a regarding way. The girl sighed and shook her head, and said with much remorse, "Okay, okay, the name's Leif, and your outfit's inside."

Nodding, Alixa ran inside and quickly got dressed, then ran back out side while jumping off-balance due to trying to put on her boot. As she raced away, Leif actually shouted, "WAIT!" and Alixa turned to her expectantly, while Leif looked at her when an awkward silence took place, obviously not having expected Alixa to turn around. Clearing her throat, Leif said, "Uh-um … I guess you m-may need my help, sooo …" and Alixa grabbed her arm as Leif looked at the ground, and was dragged away as Alixa said, "Well let's get moving!" and the two … well one-and-a-half … ran off towards Hyrule castle on the horizon.

Kitsune Klub: Hey guys! Sorry this chappie was short, but I just wanted to introduce Leif, an OC that belongs to my good FicFriend, Hylian's Hero :D Thanks Hylian's Hero! I appreciate you using your character, who will be in this story ALLOT now XD welp, just thought I'd give this char a disclaimer, and yes, you all know that I don't own the real Zelda chars, so it's not like that matters though so yepper-doodles!

*FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious

P.S. Kitsune Klub IS REAL so if anyone wants to join it, check my profile and go to groups, and it should be there. Thanks! See ya latah!


	7. Unexpected Turns of Events

Chapter 7; Unexpected Turns of Events

"OOOOWWWW!" Alixa screamed, jumping on one foot. "What now!" Leif growled, and Alixa's ears drooped, her eyes big and watery. "I think I stubbed my toe …" she whimpered.

"STUBBED YOUR TOE!"

"…yes…"

"Ugh … whatever." Leif grumbled, and continued walking.

"EWWW!" Leif shrieked, and Alixa looked up. "What happened _this _time!" she snarled, and Leif's lower lip trembled, her ears also drooping. "I … I … I got a leaf stuck in my French braid!" she whined.

"A LEAF IN YOUR BRAID!"

"…yeah…"

"Humph … whatever." Alixa grumbled, and continued walking.

When the two reached a bird statue, Alixa suddenly was filled with energy.

"Let's go!" she cried, her eyes bright as she raced for the glowing stone figure.

"B-but Hyrule is only a few miles … what am I saying ..? Let's go!" she cried, and was sent up by the bird statue before Alixa could protest. Teleporting after, Alixa hoped that Leif had a Loftwing, or else she was in for a _big _surprise.

Before she could teleport all the way, however, something smashed the statue to pieces, and she felt herself begin to fall back to the ground, her body generating into its full form again. Considering how high she was, Alixa screamed at the top of her lungs, unable to do anything to roll over in a proper diving position, or to grab her sailcloth because the wind against her arms while she fell facing the sky pushed them, and kept them, upwards and away from the cloth.

Hitting water, Alixa screamed in huge amounts of pain, bubbles and froth spilling from her mouth, her eyes glinting in torment. Suddenly, as if controlled, underwater grass coiled itself around her, barely giving her a chance to breathe in an air bubble.

Trying to squirm and fidget free, Alixa growled when she came to no avail. Suddenly, something splashed above her, and Alixa saw a being in a black tunic swimming with a frightened looking Leif in its arms, throwing her in a cave that had a bubble all inside it, keeping her alive by barely.

After forming bars and a lock over the entrance, the figure turned to her, and Alixa, her vision still clouded with pain along with her lungs beginning to scream for air, stood in calm terror, her eyes narrowed slits.

"Ah, Alixa, darling, you are as _beautiful _as ever." the being hissed, and all Alixa could really claim was that it was a male, and a powerful Hylian.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and the grass uncoiled, allowing him to grab her my the throat.

"Oh, excuse my bad manners!" he said coolly while forming an air bubble around Alixa's head so that she could breathe. Sucking in air, she barely managed to catch what he was saying.

"I am Demon Lord Akumarkawari, but really, just call me Akuwari." he smiled.

Alixa could finally make out his figure as her held her by the collar underwater. He had regular white human skin and lime green eyes, plus a bowl-like cut for his dark black hair, except it was shorter in the back, and a long form of bangs in the front. Smiling, he took her left hand and gracefully set her down, almost as if he were trying to act like a royal escort to a palace ball. His black tunic matched Alixa's, except for the face that he had a black hooded cloak over it at the same time, his white leather boots and his white belt with a silver buckle, along with his white gloves and silver hand pads glowing in the water.

His green eyes burned into hers, and she growled as he kissed her hand, causing him to smile evilly, his eye twitching in frustration as she yanked it away.

"Well, I see we've got a feisty one here." he growled in a 'polite' manner. "If she doesn't want to cope, we'll have to do it the way I _really _don't want to … by _force_!" snapping his fingers, Akumarkawari growled but smiled as he took out a bright red sword with gold and silver markings upon it, and it began to illuminate with a black field of dark magic.

"Either you cope with _me_," he snarled, his sword at her throat, "or its your _friend _that goes." moving his arm, he pointed the sword at Leif, and sharp stones suddenly lifted from the bed of the lake and pointed themselves at her. Surrendering, Alixa allowed him to do whatever it was he wanted.

Laughing and hugging her as if she were his bride, he grinned and said, "Glad you see things my way."

Turning away to grab something, Alixa flashed out her sword and jabbed Akuwari in the side. Falling, his face contorted in pain, Alixa used her sword to break the stone bars and the bubble case Leif was trapped in, and the two fled on the spot.

Akuwari could be heard behind them, trying to get up, only to fail and fall to the ground again.

"CURSE YOU YOUNG HERO!" he shrieked upon the lake floor, and Alixa and Leif broke surface, not even daring to laugh at what just happened, knowing that Akuwari was nearby. Once they reached land, they got up and ran, despite their weak arms and legs from swimming so far so fast so quickly.

Bursting from the forest area, they headed down a long bridge that stretched many miles upon miles upon miles, and, once they reached an intersecting bird statue, went up successfully into the sky, and Alixa dove, whistling for her Loftwing. Once the large crimson bird had her seated, Alixa laughed in relief, searching the sky for Leif.

Worry then consumed Alixa, because there was no sign of Leif anywhere … until she heard a shrill cry below her.

There, fall fast and fiercely, was Leif, who didn't have a Loftwing!

'_Idiot!' _Alixa thought to herself, diving quickly after Leif, who was growing precariously close to the cloud barrier, _'you didn't ask if she HAD a Loftwing! Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid …' _Swooping in on her, Leif's arm sank into the cloud barrier, until her body was caught by the Loftwing.

"Are you okay!" Alixa shouted over the sound of the wind as they flew back to Skyloft. "Y-yeah! Just a little … shocked." Leif rasped.

Alighting onto the platform next to the light tower in Skyloft, Alixa and her Loftwing hovered, dropping Leif to her feet, who fell to the ground, exhausted. Alixa then dismounted her Loftwing, her legs shaking and threatening to buckle under her weight. Helping Leif up with great amounts of struggling, Alixa finally managed to pull her new friend to her feet.

Reaching the steps to the Knight Academy, the two women puffed up the steps, which, normally, would've been a simple thing to do. Gasping and wondering how they managed to stay upright, Alixa then went and pushed the doors of the building open.

Suddenly, something engulfed her, and kissed her cheek, her eyes closing on the shoulder, she saw several people and her a jolly chanting of, "Alixa's back! … Leif, eh? Welcome! …" and, most of all, "Don't ever leave me like that again! I never, ever wanna lose you! …" before blacking out, her energy spent.


End file.
